


Dance for Me

by minxesti



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Lap Dances, M/M, and stuff, second attempt at stuff, subtle hints of krinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wxntry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxntry/gifts).



**Dancing**  
**ˈdansiNG/**  
**noun: dancing**  
**the activity of dancing for pleasure or in order to entertain others.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

__  
The flashing light and smell of smoke nauseated him, the only thing he wanted to do was go home. His thoughts flew towards his turtle fending for itself againsts his other pets; he knew he usually doesn't have to worry about it, but it was a thought that popped up every once in awhile. The music playing on the speakers were not his favorite, but as all good people would, he sucked it up. “Dracula!!” he heard a rough and deep voice call out through the music. Thinking that he was just imagining his name being called, he adjusted himself on the bar’s stool and ordered another mixed drink.

Dracula played with the empty glass in front of him, the ice cubes clinking loudly and then settling it down again. The bartender brought him his new drink and took the empty glass from in front of him. A hand on his shoulder startled him from the empty daydream he had resided in as he casually drank. “If it isn't good, ol’ Swag Dracula, isn't that what everyone calls you?” His head turned to the hand and his gaze followed the arm until his eyes came in contact with bright, shining ones. “Yes that's what they call me,” he replied, his accent seeping in very prominently.

“That’s good, it seems like I found you just in time. My name is Mark Johnson Jr., better known as Gorillaphent and I own this club. I always heard about you from clients and how you own a choreography studio in downtown Los Angeles.” Gorilla took a seat at the bar next to Dracula and ordered his own drink, this movement forced the other to come eye to eye with Gorilla. “Not to brag or anything, but I own one of the best choreography studios in the country. The best here.” Once the words left from his mouth and the glint in Gorilla’s eye grew, he knew to regret his decision.

“If that’s the case Drac, then I have a special job for you, I’ll even pay you and pay for all your drinks every visit after.” Dracula seemed reluctant to accept the offer considering it was his day off and if any of his choreography mavens came around to hearing about this, he’d never hear the end of it. Gorilla smiled softly, “It is just a review on one of my dancers. He seems to be having trouble captivating some our female customers and I know there’s room for critique and improvement.” Dracula’s face basically screamed indecisiveness, but nonetheless, accepted the job. “Alright, I’ll see what he can do.”

“Great! I’ll go get him, he’s really nice so you don’t have to worry about him being rude or anything.” Gorilla drank the rest of his drink in one giant gulp and stood up from the maroon bar stool. With long strides, he disappeared into the audience and the smoke that covered the stages. Dracula stood up from his place, stretching his numb limbs, and got some bills out for his drinks. The bartender took the glasses from his spot and rejected his money by raising a single gloved hand up. “You heard Gorilla, drinks are on the house.” Dracula could only mumble an okay as he turned his back to the bar and leaned on the counter.

“So how is this young man like?” Dracula decided to start up conversation with the bartender again. The blonde bartender had his back faced towards Dracula, the glasses that he cleaned clinked on top of the counter due to the strong bass. He wore a lavender button up shirt, a black vest, black slacks, and matching black dress shoes. “He’s one of my best friends, so obviously he’s not too bad…It’s Bryce, Bryce McQuaid by the way.” The bartender finished cleaning the glasses and placed them back into their proper place under the counter.

Bryce gave Dracula a quick glance and commented, “You don’t look like a dance instructor to me, but if Gorilla trusts you, then so shall I.” With an exhausted sigh, he ruffled his pristine hair, a fluffy mess taking its place. A woman approached the bar with a her partner wrapped around her arm, “The Usual alright Bryce?” Bryce gave Dracula a quick glance as he moved to serve the brunettes, Bryce finished with the drinks and gave Dracula one last look, a blank look spreading over his face. It basically screamed maternal protection and Dracula could only guess it was threat towards him and Satt.

Gorilla came back into Dracula’s peripheral vision from where the tables and booths facing the center stage. A tall, young man with a faint trace of a freshly shaved face, wavy brown hair, dark piercing eyes, and wide glasses followed close behind him. “Meet Mike, better known for his stage name, Satt. He is the guy I was telling you about.” Something clicked in Dracula’s mind that he felt a sense of familiarity upon setting eyes on the attractive male. “Nice to meet you, I’m Mike and thank you for your time man.” The brunette held his hand out for a handshake, their eyes locking into an intense stare.

* * *

 

The room was quiet as they both entered, Dracula following in closely behind Mike as the air thickened. It was not the first time Mike had done this to a customer, but it was definitely a first with a man. Dracula had a serious look on his face when he sat down on the plush bed attached to the wall. “Alright Satt, show me what you got and I’ll see how I can help from there. Now move to your song.” Mike got caught off guard by the accent that seeped through confident teeth, it made shivers run down his spine. Tightening the ribbon that held his fur coat closed, he swallowed his fear. Dracula couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction he managed to get out of Mike when the words left his lips.

Mike nodded at the request, putting on the song he had planned to play, Ambition by Estére, slowly swaying his hips to the beat. Meanwhile Dracula could tell what he was doing wrong from the moment he started to dance. The sway of his hips were too jerky, and the transition from one movement to another was very, very stiff. It was apparent to Dracula that Mike’s head was just going through the motions and he didn’t have any passion for the actual dance itself. Around thirty seconds in, Dracula couldn’t take any more bad dancing and immediately stood up to stop the song.

Mike jerked to a stop when he didn’t hear any music and saw a very grave-faced choreographer standing by the ipod dock. Dracula let out a relieved sigh at the stop of movements and cleared his throat in order to fully catch Mike’s attention. Mike’s brown eyes were lit up in the bright room as he stared at Dracula from across the room. Dracula browsed through the music that the ipod had to offer and found a song similar to what he was looking for. He played it and the beat made Mike turn extremely red, it was one of his favorites song, the spanish version of Bailando by Enrique Iglesias.

Dracula moved his hips outward, leading with his shoulders and rolling his wrist loosely in front of him. “When you dance, you have to use your hips and you have to relax, can’t be too tense now,” Dracula stopped and approached Mike, the song continuing in the background, Dracula raised his hand up to Mike’s chin and held it in his palm. “You try.” Mike tried imitating what Dracula had just did but ended up tripping over his own feet, a frustrated groan escaped his lips.

Dracula whistled loudly, scaring Mike back to attention, “You do not dance by memorization, Satt. Dancing comes from the soul, so you have to feel the beat going through you, that’s how you avoid being stiff. You also can’t be ashamed of how you dance, you have to dance like nobody's watching.” Dracula quickly went to the ipod and restarted the song over, “Let the beat show you the way. If it helps, I’ll dance with you to kind of lead you through.” Dracula held out his hand, waiting for Mike’s response, so Mike nodded at the request and took the awaiting hand.

“Yo te miro y se me corta la respiración. Cuando tú me miras se me sube el corazón (Me palpita lento el corazón), y en un silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras. La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol.” Drac sang along to the song, placing Mike’s arms around his neck, and finally resting his own hands on the fur covered hips Mike had. Both started off slow with a bit of swaying, but the beat transitioned to a fast one and Mike had trouble keeping up. Dracula let out a groan of frustration, and Mike replied with, “What!? I’m sorry I can’t learn your stupid dance!!” Dracula retorted back, “It’s not about learning it, you need to relax!”

* * *

 

  
Dracula sat on the plush bed with an exasperated sigh, three hours had passed by and Mike had yet to relax, but he had shown progress. Mike was currently dancing a little more fluently to another song that was placed in the queue. Staring at the ceiling, Dracula decided to take a break in the lesson, knowing that if he didn’t, he’d go insane. “Mike, I’m going to the bathroom, be back in a second.” Once those words left Dracula’s mouth, there was a shining glint in Mike’s eyes as he replied a silent affirmation. The door shut close behind Dracula as he made his way over to the bathrooms down the hall.

Mike quickly ran over to the door, peeked out and saw when Dracula went into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Knowing that he’d have a little bit of time, he ran over to the ipod dock and looked for the song he knew would impress his “teacher.” Finding it, he played Earned It, moving his body slowly and swiftly, his muscles still a little tense from excitement. Deciding he wouldn’t loosen up in time, he ran back to the dock, emptied the queue, and put the song on repeat. “Focus, Mike. Focus.” Mike swayed his hips again, slowly letting the song seep into his mind, the beat calling him.

Tensing up again, he groaned and then let out a small noise of discomfort. Loosening up his fur coat, he shrugged it off to reveal black lacy lingerie and a furry tail Shaking his butt a little, he saw the tail move from place and he let out a sigh of relief, “That’s a lot better, not gonna lie.” Mike turned his attention to the door, checking that there was no one there before sighing and laying on the bed, legs spread and hanging off the edge. Closing his eyes, he started to relax from the week’s stress, forgetting to put his coat back on and opting for a nap. “I’d hope there would be an invitation to dinner first, but I guess beggars can’t be choosers.”

Mike basically flew off the bed in terror as he heard the voice close by and so calm. “What the fuck!? When did you come in??” Mike screeched at him, a glare now decorated his face, the red slowly rising to his cheeks. Mike covered his face with his arm, calming his heartbeat slowly. Taking one last deep breath, he finally uncovered his face and saw Dracula sitting at the edge of the bed where he once was. “I just came in, is there a problem with that?” Dracula smirked as he saw Mike start to get red again as he shook his head in dissent.

“Alright then, if we’re good, then dance for me, show me what you’ve learned so far.” Dracula started the song over, took off repeat and queued more songs, sitting back down when he was done. Mike stared into warm honey-hazel eyes and began to move his hips left and right, slowly to the beat. His arms and shoulders opposed the movements of his hips and swiftly, Mike moved closer to Dracula. Turning around, he began to sing along under his breath while moving his butt, making sure the tail swayed behind him. Mike could feel himself tense up at the feel of cold hands on his waist, but shook his hips more nonetheless.

Mike decided to turn around and stare at Dracula’s eyes again, grabbing onto the cold hands. Keeping his slow motions, he moved Dracula’s hands from his hips to his lace covered chest, making sure to bury them underneath the fabric of his bra. Mike let the hands rest there before moving them back down to his exposed butt and tail, making sure to follow the curves of his body. Once the cold hand were resting on his smooth butt, Mike wrapped his arms around Dracula’s neck, getting close enough to go between his legs. Mike turned and faced his butt to Dracula, making sure he had a good view before bending down and shaking his tail.

The dance was cut short by a cold hand running up his stomach, into his bra and another running down to his thigh. Still bent over, Mike let out a shaky breath and shook his butt slightly, trying to show Dracula the source of is discomfort. A sigh of relief, followed by a moan escaped Mike’s lips as the tail was pulled out little by little. Mike’s legs shook as the tail was pushed back in quickly and pulled out again, the motion repeating for a while. Mike gasped out in pleasure, Dracula’s tongue pushing and teasing his hole. Dracula wrapped an arm around Mike’s waist and pulled him onto his lap,

Mike’s eyes were completely glazed over, the pupils almost fully blown as he turned his body to face Dracula. Wrapping his arms around Dracula’s neck, he smashed their lips together and began moving his hips, wrapping his legs around Dracula’s waist as he did. Dracula broke their kiss, both panting as they caught their breaths. Dracula started to nibble down Mike’s jaw and on Mike’s neck, biting every once in awhile. In one particular nibble, Dracula bit too hard drawing blood, making Mike let out a pained groan and bury his face in Dracula’s shoulder. Mike could feel a warm tongue start to lap up the blood and thin lips kiss the mark better with light pressure.

With the tail gone, the only discomfort that Mike felt was the one in his neck, but even that was pleasurable. Mike was getting impatient with just dry humping so he started to palm himself through the thin panties, Dracula grabbed Mike’s thighs and quickly flipped them over, making sure to have Mike laying down comfortably before spreading his legs open. Soft lips pressed open mouth kisses on Mike’s bare stomach and traveled down to press kisses on his thighs and hips. Soft noises escaped Mike’s mouth and he moved his hands towards Dracula’s slicked back locks, his fingers weaving in instantly.

Dracula mouthed Mike’s growing erection, making sure to put extra attention on the head. Mike’s needy noises increased in volume as Dracula scraped his teeth slightly over the pale hips. The lacy panties came off of Mike’s body and hung between Dracula’s teeth, a lustful look clouded his face. Mike flushed a bright red up to his ears and snatched the lacy panties out of Dracula’s mouth. “That's really hot, holy shit.” Mike let out a squeak when Dracula’s hands latched onto his thighs and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed.

Dracula engulfed the heat between Mike’s legs, making sure to trace the underside with tongue. Mike twisted the hand that was woven into the dark locks suddenly, pulling a little too hard. Lifting his head up enough to talk, Dracula retorted, “Watch the hair babycakes, you're going to leave me bald before I hit my 30s.” Mike loosened his grip on Dracula’s hair and covered his mouth with the back of his free hand. A mumbled apology was spit out in sheer embarrassment and a small laugh was shared.

Both of them looked at each other and smiled before sharing another kiss, softer than the one from before. Mike leaned on his elbows and whispered something softly into Dracula’s ear, too afraid that someone would hear. Dracula stayed still for a moment, processing and thinking over the words uttered to him. Mike was nervous and thought that maybe it wasn’t the best thing to say what he said, but was definitely caught off guard again by the okay that came out of Dracula’s mouth. Smiling, Mike quickly grabbed onto Dracula’s neck and waist as the latter switched their positions to where Mike was straddling a sitting Drac’s legs.

Getting off Dracula swiftly, Mike took off his bra and proceeded to unhook his heels, placing them somewhere near the bed. Meanwhile Dracula, started to take off his black biker boots and black jean jacket, the black tee and jeans followed soon after. Mike wanted to do the same seductive thing Dracula had done with his panties, but that went down the drain as Dracula took off his briefs. Mike looked at Dracula one more time while grabbing Dracula’s dick and started jerking him off, another kiss connected their lips. The grunts coming from Dracula’s throat spurred Mike to continue what he was doing.

Mike stopped his motions and steadily climbed onto the edge of the bed on his knees aligning his quivering hole with Dracula’s cock. Mike lowered himself slowly until he was fully seated onto Dracula, harsh breaths fanned Dracula’s shoulder as Mike leaned his face there. Mike soon relaxed, a first of the night since they started this lesson earlier that night and Dracula smiled. Biting his lip, Mike took a deep breath and began to move his hips up and then down, setting a slow pace for himself. Dracula placed his hands on Mike’s hips to steady Mike and began to thrust his hips up in time with Mike’s movements.

Mike wanted more of the pleasurable sensations he was getting and soon increased his pace. Dracula was taken back by how beautiful Mike was as all the noises and sloppy motions became more and more apparent. This happened for awhile and the sound skin slapping skin started to seep through the music that was playing, making Mike let out a specifically high pitched mewl. Dracula could see that Mike’s movements were faltering, so he knew that he had found Mike’s prostate. Smirking mischievously, Dracula quickly took the lead and thrusted faster than before, forcing Mike to lean on Dracula for support.

Dracula felt Mike quiver. Briefly remembering what Mike had told him, he wrapped his arms around Mike’s torso and placed pressure on the bite he had made earlier. Mike screamed out and quickly came on both of their chests, a sudden wave of fatigue flashed through him. Dracula, upon feeling the sticky substance on his stomach and his dick getting milked by Mike’s tight hole, reached his own orgasm. Mike couldn’t fight the fatigue that rolled through him like waves any longer and almost slipped into sleep.Dracula shook Mike awake for a little longer, “Come on buddy, we gotta clean up. Then I’ll take you home. How does that sound?”

Mike nodded his head in agreement and he felt a soft cloth start to go over his body, “What the-” Looking down to his chest, he saw a deep red handkerchief cleaning what was left of his cum. “Where did that come from?” Mike mumbled out the question, his voice laced deep with sleep. A hum escaped Mike as the mess in his butt was also cleaned up, but soon he was nudged again so he can change into his attire. Mike slowly put the lingerie back on and walked over to the headboard where he pulled out a duffle bag from underneath the bed.

Upon opening it, he pulled out his casual clothes and changed into a jade green v-neck and blue faded jeans. “I could ask you the same thing Mike.” Dracula teased as Mike rolled his tired eyes, “I asked you first.” A laugh boomed all over the room and Dracula responded, “The handkerchief was in my jacket pocket, I always have one at hand.” Mike turned to look at Dracula and was surprised when Dracula was already back in his clothes. Mike moved a little quicker, as he slipped on his shoes, grabbed the duffle bag and disconnect the ipod from the dock, the music paused automatically. “Let’s go Draccy-poo.”

* * *

  
Mike stood at his door, the feel of Dracula’s cold hands still there when he clenched his hand. Dracula stayed at the foot of the steps leading up to Mike’s home, “So Dracula, I’ll take you up on that offer for dinner. How does Saturday sound, maybe at seven?” Dracula smiled so brightly that it could have lit up the street, “Of course, I get to pick where we go though.” Mike smiled back with just as much intensity before nodding, “Alright. See you soon...Oh! Here.” Mike held out a piece of paper and Dracula took it casually, “It’s my phone number so be sure to text me.”

“ _Will do babycakes._ ”

 


End file.
